Anytime
by TheMindPalace
Summary: Written for the prompt:John defending Sherlock when one of the Yarders insults him at a crime scene Bonus points if it's Anderson being crass and what he says is so choking that John ends up punching him. Extra love if Sherlock was trying to ignore Anderson (even if everyone could see he was hurt by the words) and is surprised/touched by John sticking up for him.


_"Nobody could be that clever."_

_"You could."_

_ "Goodbye John."_

_"No don't- Sherlock!" John cried out, but there was nothing he could do except watch the angel fall from the building, his wings crumpled and broken and covered in blood, falling and_ falling and-

John gasped as he woke up with a strangled yell. He panted. Another nightmare. That was all. Sherlock was alive and perfectly well and-

Currently attempting to beat down John's door with his fists apparently. Realizing what had woken him up, John shook his head, and stood up, blearily making his way to the door.

"Yes Sherlock?" He asked tiredly, leaning against the doorframe after opening it. Sherlock's face was amused as he took in John's ruffled appearance and he smiled fondly.

"Lestrade texted, there's a new case, and this ones at least a seven. You have five minutes." With this, he gracefully bounded away, leaving John to groan in defeat.

He should have been more annoyed to be honest. But ever since Sherlock's miraculous return to the land of the living, John was too grateful to have his detective back that he was less irritated than usual when these things happened. In fact, ever since Sherlock returned, he had seemed less and less like a machine, and more...human. Sometimes when he thought he wasn't looking, John would catch Sherlock staring at him as if he was a fascinating puzzle that Sherlock couldn't possibly figure out. John could imagine Sherlock's reaction if he ever voiced these thoughts, and he could hear his voice now:

_"Don't be ridiculous John. Have I not told you time and time again? Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side."_

Shaking his head, John hastily threw some clothes on, and when he made his way downstairs, Sherlock was already waiting by the door, fidgeting impatiently. When he looked up at John, his gaze softened, and he quirked his lips up at him. John smiled back hesitantly, and after a minute they both realized that they had been staring too long, and both looked away blushing slightly.

The taxi ride there was unusually quiet, the detective and his doctor each absorbed in their own thoughts. John was praying that Donovan and Anderson weren't there today. Sherlock had it bad enough, what with London still against him, without having those two flinging petty insults. John had noticed that it affected Sherlock more than it did so before the fall, but he doubted anyone else but him did. Every time he he heard these insults, he felt inappropriately protective of the genius, and honestly, if Donavan and Anderson weren't there, then John was less likely to make a fool of himself, and embarrass Sherlock in the process of defending him. John was shaken out if these thoughts by Sherlock tapping his shoulder, and offering his hand, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. The doctor realized that they had arrived, and he murmured an apology, and accepted Sherlock's hand out if the cab.

His hopes of Anderson not being there were dashed when he heard the familiar sneering voice from behind them.

"Well, if it isn't the freak and his loyal pet."

John tensed immediately but Sherlock merely rolled his eyes.

"Kindly refrain from talking level of intelligence frankly astounds me, and not in a positive way." He declared, striding into the house. John grinned and followed him, bumping into Lestrade in the hall.

"Sorry guys, I've gotta dash," he said apologetically. "feel free to look all you want, and text me your deductions after yeah?" He said hurriedly, already walking away. Sherlock waved his hand dismissively, not really listening,and found his way into the room with the body quickly. John followed him, making sure to stay close, while not get in Sherlock's way. He bit back a groan when he realized that Anderson had followed then in.

"I don't know why you bother to come anymore. All of London knows that you're a fake now, so who would trust you?" Anderson sneered at Sherlock's back. Sherlock resolutely ignored him, but John caught the flinch on his face at these words.

"Shut up Anderson." John growled angrily. Honestly, he was supposed to at least try to be a professional. Anderson looked momentarily shocked, but John saw Sherlock smile gratefully at his words. He sent Sherlock a small smile in return. Anderson quickly recovered.

"What, you still sticking up for your boyfriend? Well I think that he should do us all a favour and just kill himself, except manage it properly this time." Anderson sneered. This time there was no mistaking the drop of Sherlock's shoulders, and the slight flinch of his head.

So John did the only logical thing, and punched Anderson in the nose.

"Dick." John muttered as Anderson clutched his bleeding nose, spluttering about there being two psychopaths that he had to deal with now. Red in the face, he stalked out of the room.

"High-functioning sociopath!" Sherlock called after him. John started to laugh. When he smirked up at Sherlock, he saw him looking at John with a wonder in his eyes.

"What?" John asked self-consciously.

"Nobody has ever stood up for me before, ever. That was- thank you John- I mean to say that was...quite good what you did." He finished blushing.

"No problem." John answered, and before he could think about it, he stood on his tip-toes and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's lips. He then realized what he had done, and came back to his senses.

"Oh my g- Sherlock I'm so sorry- that was- I didn't mean to!" He blushed profusely, and turned away.

After a minute, he was about to turn back to check Sherlock's reaction, but before he could, he felt Sherlock's hand on his shoulder turning him sit that they were face to face.

"Do that again." Sherlock ordered.

"I- what?"John stammered in confusion.

Sherlock looked at him appraisingly before bending down and pressing his lips back against John's.

John was shocked when he felt the soft, warm pair of lips covering his own. When he realized what was happening, he swallowed his surprise,and immediately kissed the detective back, moaning as Sherlock traced John's lower lip with his tongue. John parted his lips, guiding Sherlock's tongue into his mouth with his own, and he pressed the genius tighter against him.

The detective gasped at the sensation. It had been an impulsive move, acting on his own desires, and he had not expected John to retaliate, or return his feelings, assuming that before, John had just been caught up in the moment.

Clearly he had been wrong.

John parted his lips with a soft moan, guiding Sherlock's tongue into his mouth with his own, and suddenly the detective could not bear the thought of this ending. He clung to John, their lips locked together, tongues entwined. A small whimper escaped him.

John finally pulled back gasping for air. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Actually I think I do," Sherlock grinned, panting. "considering how I've wanted to do that exact thing myself for a long time. However, I think its best that we maybe move this home?"

John nodded in agreement, and he felt Sherlock bend down and lips press his lips against the Doctor's own once more. "Thank you John." Sherlock said against his lips.

"Anytime." John laughed, taking Sherlock's hand, and tugging him out the door, desperate to get back to Baker Street as soon as possible.


End file.
